Twilight Tome
Twilight Tome is a tale about being outclasses, outgunned, and out-manned in a place that celebrated evil and sees decent people as outlaws. You are those decent people. At least to begin with .... The Blessed Lands The Blessed Lands are a stretch of 13 countries (at present) that run across the southern shore of anything above the Khimer Straight to the Nocturne Gulf (labels forthcoming). The dominant faith in these parts (there are exceptions) is the Church of Night. Places Bakau: A medium sized nation neighboring Brekskand, which is a militant nation. The state is run by the military who claim right of ownership over all arcane magic. The church of Light exists here, but it is badly tainted by the rabid military mania of the rest of the nation and it is largely devoid of any true connection to Light (though it IS a deeply regimented church). Ruled by Elisota Sharpe. * Milner's Post: a trading post at the border with Brekskand * Rigamarik: a small farming community * Olban Iller: military capital, home of the Church and it's Army Brekskand: A former Skando Conclave country once ruled over by Radovan Meyer and the Church of Night, now seemingly ruled by a council, but that's hardly confirmed. Our story began here. * Ovotz: trade city that began the game. * Polosk: a trade hub and the home of Lord Estovan Solven. Serenity's childhood home. * Marisoba: the capital of the nation and the home of many noble families. * Haverton: a newly minted city and home of a large temple dedicated to Saint Obsilard. Ophindo: A smallish nation of the former Skando Conclave with huge amounts of economic power due to the gold and silver mines that are found there, Ophindo is predominantly built around the main city of Skando, with most of the rest of the nation being towns that supply Skando. * Skando: Former capital and host of the Skando conclave Ostroltz: A land of gods that was once part of Brekskand Ostroltz. Ruled over by the God King Donnis, also known as Denislav Meyer. * Solvana: the home of Tempest Riddle * Ciani: city that houses Filia's church * Stakovo: capital, home of most gods including the God King Olomphor: a land of giants and barbarians * The only port town in Olomphor * Heodranga: The capital of Olomphor Isvitz: A country of drake riders and wyvern riders. Tovango: A slaving country. Solmanzar: We know nothing of this place yet. Bilochovetz: We know nothing of this place yet. Pakshaan: We know nothing of this place yet. Ivandor: We know nothing of this place yet. Mouzuul: A large country that seemingly wields immense power, but is very far away. At least one of the Shaws lives here. Obsildom: Large country in the pitch swamps. The Knife: '''Wild, River and Hill land inhabited primarily by root elves. * Fayne - Closest thing to a hometown for Hilly. People Hilly Tempest Serenity Grandpa Hendrick has been MIA for some time now. It is assumed that he (and the dark book) were kidnapped by extraplanar forces in the Stakovo Library. Crew of Lucinder Lucinder Jetta, Sargent of arms. 50 year old woman able to whip your ass. Tristan, Rowan, Peyton -Swabbies Fifer- cook, Terry Crews - ship cat. Tremargay, looks like an ocelot Gods of Ostroltz Seven individuals who have eaten dragon eggs and assumed the mantle of "gods". The Dark Council A group of evil doers that combine their efforts to hold on to the Blessed Lands and Spred the Obsillium The Shaw Family A family that is aligned with the Church of Night and seems to hold power in many locations in the Blessed Lands Dragons '''Jee Nah Yekmah: former bronze dragon who consumed his eggs and managed to remove the taint of chaos from his form. Tendrilly gemstone dragon now. Blademaw: Morselex: '''Bronze dragon. Scion of Isvitz house Rorsea Noton The town of Noton was founded in the lands of and ruins of the Isvitzian house formerly headed by the Blademaw. Noton has a lvl 1 keep which encompasses the former gardens and a lvl 1 establishment named the Brightwater Inn which is in the place of the former manor house. Tribes of the North Various tribes of people located North of the Blessed lands Spindling Carnival A traveling circus known for kidnapping children and testing them for the Voice. Allies Enemies Others '''Birtle ‘Fishy’ Stone: Captain of the Grand Horror. A capable woman. Cirdire and Lyta Larentansel: smugglers and merchants from Brekskand Elisota Sharpe: the Sentinel, head of the Church of Light in Bakau Ilshaen shon Meshorn: Head of the drow house Meshorn Korson: a dwarven battlemaster, had some good times with Tempest. Lord Estovan Solven: Denislav's make believe father, a lord of Brekskand. Father Nicolai Dragos: priest of Light living in secret in Bakau, ex husband of Petronella Vasille Father Temperance aka Chaven: A priest of Light from Ovotz. Helped free Tempest. Believed to be dead. Olumstead and Henstead: undead brothers who were slain by the PC's and haried them in death. Omar: a former drow slave who was freed with Petronella. From Olmea. Petoir and Jenica: paladins of Light dedicated to Esther Kraus, initiated Serenity. Petronella Vasile: a Bard from the Blessed Lands with the Voice. A planeswalker. Raolan: An invisible and close friend (and sometimes romantic interest) of Tempest. Riven: A church of Light thief who was made into a vampire and now serves the Dark Assembly. Died following the battle of Stakovo. Tessa ‘The Witch’ Soames: wave speaker of the Grand Horror. Zarbona Seep and Alisa Umbra: dead hags, sisters of Camille Sharpe. Things Lucinder: